The Good Cover
by The Swamp
Summary: They cannot see each other, unless nobody knows about it. Hermione/Oliver  This is my first fic in English so be kind, please? ;D  OS


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, well, they are all copyrighted to our queen JKR. **

**Here I am, posting a OS about a couple I've secretly loved for a long time, eheh. Oliver/Hermione. I ship a lot of other things, especially since I find a lot of good stories in here that make me ship different things. I hope you'll like my first attempt at writing in English. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>She was so close, so close to be screaming at the top of the Astronomy Tour. Ron had been pretty dull all day, mumbling with Harry about something that was bugging him. And he didn't even care telling Hermione about it. Were they best friends or not?<p>

She was so angry that she didn't even took the time to eat, making Dobby really scared about her health. All she ever wanted to be was normal; have friends, talk about her secrets with them. But if they didn't do that with her, she would never be able to fully trust them.

Hermione grabbed the piece of paper she found on Ron's bed table and started reading, not caring at all that she was invading his privacy. After a few seconds, she gulped and felt bad. How could she?

Too scared to think properly, she run down the stairs of the tour, losing the grip of the letter without noticing it. The beautifully written paper started falling down in the sky, drove by the cold and crisp wind of November. It went further and further, nearer and nearer of the Forbidden Forest, where it would be lost forever.

.

When Hermione finally got to the Gryffindor table, she noticed that Harry was pointing at her. A head full of luscious flashy red hair turned, a dark look in his eyes and his eyebrows frown in a mask of anger. Ron waited for her to sit, his hands grasping the tablecloth.

''Where have you been?'' he asked, mostly talking in a murmur to keep himself from screaming. ''We've been waiting for you for at least twenty minutes.''

She gave him a puzzled look.

''I need to talk to you about something. Right now,' said Ron, still not fully looking at her.

''Then say it. Don't make a coward out of you, Ronald.''

''Don't call me Ronald, bloody hell!''

She was hurt. How could he use such a strong language to insult her and make a fool out of her in front of all the Gryffindors. She was still a prefect, and a good one- she didn't want any perception to change because of his bad temper.

''Alone.'' he finally let out. ''It doesn't concern anybody and Harry already knows.''

He took her hand, in a violent way that didn't suit their relationship- because yes, they were together for almost a month now. A decision Hermione was starting to regret, at the moment. She always felt they would be a perfect couple, walking hands in hands, laughing to stupid jokes, saving Hogwarts, kissing tenderly when the common room would be empty. It was all right, until yesterday. What had changed? When they finally got to the park, both freezing, Ron let go of his grip and turned to face her.

''I bet you haven't read the _Daily Prophet_, didn't you?''

She looked surprised. ''No, I haven't. I didn't receive my copy.''

He let out a sigh, not of relief, more of pain. He took her hand, caressing her skin with all the love he could manage to give her at the moment.

''Then you don't know about the new gossip that is going on right now.'' he asked, still hoping inside his heart that it was all lies.

''I absolutely don't know what you're talking about, but you're scaring me.''

''Well. It's been said you are seeing Oliver Wood.''

''What?'' she almost screamed. ''How could I? He's not a student anymore and he has a great Quidditch career. We both wouldn't have the time to see each other.''

Ron lost eye contact with her, fixing the frozen ground where there still was no snow. Dead grass in a disgusting brown shade.

''There are pictures.''

Hermione started laughing. She didn't mean to, but it all came out suddenly. The red head suddenly felt like this was all a betrayal. He gave her his angry frown- which made her laugh even more.

''How can you believe this, Ron?'' she asked, coming closer to him. ''I love _you, _not a Quidditch star, not an actor, not anybody else. Only you.''

He smiled and kissed her with all the love he had. Happily, he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. Because then, he would have had a great reason to end this relationship for good.

.

It was dark, and late. The Hogsmeade shopping day was over for most of the students, but because Hermione asked a special permission- for late Christmas shopping- she got the right to stay a bit longer. She was waiting near the Shrieking Shack, lost in her thoughts. When she finally heard footsteps, she got carried away by her emotions. A large smile was all upon her face and she had to contain herself not to throw her body in the arms of the person coming to see her. It was him. Him in his splendid tall figure. Him with his body built by Quidditch. Him with his gorgeous eyes. Him with his short brown hair that she loved playing with.

Oliver was there, at last. Looking happy, at ease, even though he had to hide himself to get there. A lot of fangirls would have stopped him without these precautions. Hermione was still waiting for him to kiss her, because she couldn't be the one starting it. She never was. Or at least, not in public.

''Ron saw the article.'' she said abruptly, wanting to end the questioning the faster possible. ''He asked me about it and I lied, of course. I feel like he's really sensing something wrong between him and me...''

''Well, It's not real love. He will find out one day, 'Mione.'' replied Oliver in a calmed tone. ''We have to cherish the time we have this cover.''

''It's so hard not to be with you.''

She decided to end the wait and ran to him, circling her arms around his neck to look deeply into his beautiful gaze.

''Every night I go to sleep, thinking of you and how I'm glad you found me this day. You were only there to see Harry at the Tri-Wizard cup, but you helped me get through the pain of seeing Cedric's death. Oliver. Since then, I've always been thinking about you and this connection that linked us together. You were so nice to me and then I-I lost it. You never thought I was a freak when I cried for hours... You stayed there, in the stadium, with me. And...''

''I always had a great feeling about you Hermione. I was there to see Harry, but this day, when I saw you cry, I knew I had to make you happy.''

They never said those words. Never really talked about why they started kissing each other that day, when the stadium got empty. The tears were salty on their lips, at this moment, but the presence of the other made it feel good. Since then, they decided to try being a couple. That was before Oliver got the contract with the Chudley Cannons. After that, it had to be secret. Nobody would understand, not even Ron or Harry. So Hermione had to give them a good cover- a relationship with her best friend.

Thinking about it made her feel bad. She was using him. She was using her friend. But, in the end, it was for them. She wouldn't be happy without Oliver, he made her feel whole, and normal.

''I saw the letter you sent to Ron, it freaked me out. I thought you were telling him about us. But when I saw it was only your signature... ''

''He always liked the Chudley Cannons, so I thought...''

''Yeah, It's alright'' she said, ready for them to move since she was freezing. ''What do you say we go to Madam Puddifoot's?''

He gave a sweet look, getting closer and closer to her. Oliver started biting her neck and kissing her jaw.

''We have a reservation at the Leaky Cauldron,'' he told her in a deep voice.

''But you know I hate to... ah!'' Hermione tried to say, while her boyfriend decided to use aparition, which always made her dizzy.

That night they loved each other, knowing there would not be many more dates like that. Ron would soon enough discover the truth, and then they would have to see each other in the deepest secret in non-wizard places. But right now, all Hermione could think of was the number of points she would lose for not getting back to the castle. Probably a thousand, if Snape decided to take care of the case.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry for any mistake I might have made. As I said, English is not my first spoken language but I still hope you enjoyed this OS. :) <strong>


End file.
